Who am I to Disagree?
by xXxTheDarkShadowsxXx
Summary: Gina Rogers didn't have an easy childhood, becoming a vampire being the least of her problems. Now, older, she has accidentally managed to find herself in the middle of it all, including the Kira Case. Love Triangle. LightxOcxL Title based on Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. {Currently on Hiatus...}
1. Prologue

**Sara: Okay I finally posted this up after it took a while for her to edit**

**Crystal: Hey! You know that I like everything to be perfect. No perfect story, no views.  
**

**Sara: *glares* Anyways... *Smiles like I heard nothing* I hope you enjoy our story-  
**

**Crystal: *interrupts Sara* Make sure to Review!  
**

**Sara: Yes... *looks back to the audience* I would like to have at least 3 reviews or more just to be safe.  
**

**Crystal: Because if no reviews, no chapters. Your reviews will keep us going. So do it for L, or Light, whatever.  
**

**L: When do I get into this story?  
**

**Sara: Not until next chapter *pushes him away* Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The rose. No other flower can compare to its beauty. It radiated life as well as death. We had more things in common than anyone could ever know.

When I was younger, I lived with my family in a quiet town on the mountain side for most of my life. We were happy and everything seemed perfect, but for something to have a beginning, it must have an end.

I had awoken one night to find my family slaughtered in their sleep by a monster, someone I never fully knew even now. The darkness had kept him unrecognizable, but the murder was forever burned into my mind.

Frightened, I screamed letting myself be known to the killer. That horrifying toothy smile, that sinister laugh, how could I ever forget? The pain, the pain was much worse.

I've never known what it was like to be stabbed, nor did I ever want to. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever come to experience in my entire life.

With my last dying breath, I begged for help and was awarded with a slap against my face, "Shut up!"

Tears rolled down as I did as I was told. What was I to do? I was sure to die, to rejoin my family in the great beyond so this nightmare can finally be over.

Taking a deep breath, I wished for the calmness of death wash over me, to deliver me into the light. Nothing happened and that's when I knew something was wrong.

My vision cleared revealing that the killer had been ripped apart, his body lying lifeless in front of me.

A scream caught in my throat too weak to make its way out. My body finally given into death, letting take its course as my vision began to blur.

Drops. Cold drops fell against my lips as a voice echoed through my dwindling consciousness, "Drink."

Somewhere deep inside me I found a trust for this unknown voice. A trust that contradicted any opposing options. I drank. The liquid feeling pleasantly warmer against my tongue.

And that's when my life changed forever.

Over the years I was loyal to the man that saved my life and in return he told me the secrets of the vampire. Uncovering that the myths about never aging and burning in the sunlight false. We do age, but "gracefully" eventually stopping all together and the more mature vampires are free to step out into the sunlight any time they pleased with sunglasses on hand.

To a certain extent, I had felt protective of my creator, but when it came to his death I powerless to stop it. Newborns were too young to stand the sun, still too vulnerable. So, as others before, he'd fallen in front of my eyes.

I discarded the rose, crushed from underneath my powerful grip exiting the café. I'd left a $5.00 tip for the kind waitress's service possibly more deserving of the money than I was.

I ignored the names and lifespans floated above people's heads around me as I continued towards my apartment. I'd never questioned why I was able to see it just always assuming it was another perk of being a vampire.

The sunglasses could be annoying at times, but I had to admit nothing else did a better job in protecting my eyes no matter how old I was.

Something felt off, as if I was being watched, but I ignored it. I've felt similar feelings before, but it was most likely nothing.

Not paying attention, someone bumped into me knocking me to the ground. Okay now I was pissed, "Hey! Watch where…"

_His lifespan…_

Not only was the guy a clutz, but instead of seeing a normal name and lifespan floating above his head all I could read was a name, _Light Yagami_.

"Miss?" His soft voice sliced through my thoughts as he reached out for my hand. He sighed, "Sorry about that, I guess I wasn't looking were I was going." Something was up. Guys around here usually don't go the extra mile to be gentlemanly to a girl they just met.

"Whatever." It was easy to act casual about it, it's not like I'd ever see him again.

"Are you alright?" It was odd that he sounded so genuinely concerned, "Nobody's at my house right now. If you like you can come with me just to be sure."

_Is this guy for real?_

"I appreciate it, but no. I'm fine thank you." I planned to leave, but he grabbed my hand clearly having none of it.

"Look. I feel terrible for what just happened. Just let me make it up to you, it would mean so much to me. You can leave as soon as I'm done."

I don't know if it was the way he looked at me or his slightly annoying persistence with this, but, "Alright."

He smiled boyishly in relief. It almost looked adorable, "Thank you."

I could sense his charm, but determining whether it was sincere or not was unclear. Only time would tell.

* * *

His house was just as normal as any of the other houses in the neighborhood. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out.

_It's almost too ordinary._

He also kept true to his word. It was obvious that nobody but him had been inside the house for the last couple of hours. I didn't think much of it.

Removing my shoes out of respect, I silently followed him upstairs to what I assumed must have been his bedroom. Still being gentlemanly, he held open the bedroom door allowing me inside.

I still had doubts about his odd behavior, but I decided I didn't have enough reason to act against it, "Take off your jacket."

I was stunned by the change in tone, until I spotted the first aid kit between his hands, "Oh right."

As did as I told, not sure why I seemed so aloof in the first place. Worst thing that could happen is that I have to kill the guy if he tried anything funny. I so wasn't in the mood for that today, but I wasn't planning on being helpless either.

Sure enough, a nasty looking bruise formed on the shoulder of my right arm which could have only come from our collision earlier. _How could I've missed that?_

"Just as I thought. Hold still, this might sting." He warned placing a cold compress gently on my shoulder.

Even though it would heal in no less than 20 minutes I accepted it anyway keeping it in place as to not raise suspicion, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Miss…" He arched an eyebrow.

"Roger, Gina Roger."

He laughed nervously, "Right. Miss Roger."

"Please, call me Gina." There was no need to be so formal.

"Gina…"He sounded out my name slowly, as if savoring it.

_Okay… _"And you are?"

He cleared his throat, "Yagami. Light Yagami."

"Right Light. So tell me, why don't you have a Lifespan?"

He seemed stunned, "I-I don't know what your-"

"Usually I can see people's names and lifespans, but you," I continued in thought, "I just see your name, how strange."

"She must have the Shinigami eyes." The creature behind Light had finally chosen to speak up. I could see him all along, he's an odd one at that, but I chose not to say anything. Half the time I'm not sure if what I see is real, but now I knew for sure this creature was.

_Shinigami eyes, huh?_

He smiled, "You caught me. That's because.." Turning away from me in his computer chair he fumbled with the top drawer pulling out a black notebook of some sort, "I am Kira, the new world's lord and savior."

I've heard about Kira and it's was true what they said. He really believed he was the lord and savior for a new world. A new world without criminals.

The words scrawled across the notebook were easy to make out. _D-E-A-T-H N-O-T-E. Death Note?_

"I bring justice to those who are corrupt and have done nothing, but harm the innocent." I no longer needed the cold compress, my bruise almost completely gone.

"Really?" I smiled, "And how does a notebook kill criminals?"

"Simple really. Just need a name and face." His voice sounded more cocky, more sure of himself. This was who he truly was. _I wonder…_

"I don't believe you." Maybe a little push would even out the playing field.

He glared, "What are you saying?"

"Prove it. Write down my name. Kill me with that notebook of yours." Check point. The creature had burst into a sinister laughter as Light remained silent, "I dare you."

With a sudden new found assurance he whipped open the notebook to a fresh page scrawling my name across it. A wicked grin on his face, "You just messed with the wrong god."

The plan worked just as I hoped it would. I began to laugh, "What's so funny?" I ignored his question letting the clock run down, "What?! What is-"

"I'm so sorry Light, but I'm just afraid death and I are just too good of friends."

The creature laughed once more, clearly finding everything as amusing as much as I did, "She's good."

The bruise had been long gone before I had removed the compress dropping it casually to the side. Feeling much more in control of the situation, I stood with confidence shutting the drapes of his open window blocking out the last few rays of the setting sun, "There. Much better." No longer having to protect my eyes, I removed my sunglasses slipping them into my pocket.

His brown eyes stayed glued to my every move, notably with fear as well as a hint of interest, "What are you?"

_Well, I can't remember the last time someone asked me that._ "You see Light," grasping the handles of his chair I bent over him the fear in his eyes becoming more evident, "I'm not like you. You live among the living and I the dead. You, like all mortals, will eventually die under natural causes and I will live forever." I flashed a fang for effect, getting my point across.

His eyes widened the fear taking hold over interest, "So you're a…"

"Exactly"

He did the last thing I would ever expect, "Are those for real?" he reached out to brush one of his fingers against my fangs. Knowing how sensitive they could be to any human contact, I did my best to dodge, but was too late.

Out of reflex I applied just enough pressure to break the skin drawing blood. The blood tasted warm against my tongue sending my body into overdrive. Once I had just one taste it always became hard to stop even when I was younger.

I took a step towards the window, trying my best to distance myself from the now occurring problem, feeling my eyes sting with need, "Gina…" I could feel his heartbeat against my back as his breath left the skin around my ear tingling. _Damn it!_

"Stay away." I managed to choke out as a struggled to keep my bloodlust on lock down. It caused too many problems in my life. I thought I had found a way to keep it under control, but I was so very wrong.

"It's okay Gina…I don't care." His soothing voice hypnotized me as well as shocking me. No human has ever willing given up blood for me._ What is he playing?_

The smell, the sweet scent was tempting me further, making it harder to concentrate.

He spun me around to face him, his eyes appearing softer than before. He offered his hand, his finger bleeding heavily, "Take it."

That was all I needed to hear.

Gently wrapping my lips around his bleeding finger, I slowly graced my tongue over the wound savoring each sweet sweep across my taste buds. I became lost in the taste giving in to my usually forgotten bloodlust.

Shame came next, feeling my face heat as I gave back his hand before I would lose it, "I'm so sorry I-"

My apology was cut short as his lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss. Still half dazed with bloodlust, I complied allowing him to bring me closer from the waist.

A few seconds later, he gently broke the heated kiss trailing past my jaw line and up to my ear whispering breathlessly into it, "Together we can stop all who opposes us of making a better world."

We had only met hours ago, but somewhere beneath all that bloodlust triggered something. Something deeper that was far from my understanding.

* * *

**Sara: Thanks for Reading :)**

**Crystal: Wow they actually got this far?  
**

**Sara: Yes they did Crystal indeed they did.  
**

**Light: Do I get to say something?  
**

**Misa: Misa would like to say something too.  
**

**Sara: No. Misa you are later and Light you had a whole chapter dedicated to you. So go away *Throws a boot at them*  
**

**Light: Ouch *rubs his head*  
**

**Misa: Light! Are you okay?  
**

**Sara: Well anyways as Misa is checking on Light don't forget to review :)  
**

**Crystal: The next chapter is L. Do it for L!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sara: Here is the next chapter, but it is shorter this time**

**Crystal: *looks at the story stats* Wow! Our story has 3 reviews, 2 favs, and 4 followers. I didn't know it would happen so fast.  
**

**Sara: But, it did and that tells us people really like it. *feels someone poke her back and then turns around* Yes, L?  
**

**L: Am I in this chapter?  
**

**Sara: Yeah you are... in fact this whole chapter is dedicated to you.  
**

**L: *Smiles* Really?  
**

**Crystal: Yeah.  
**

**Sara: Anyways *turns back to the audience* Hope you enjoy our story :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's unbelievable, how could have I stooped so low? I was still battling between his still doubtful sincerity and his willingness to trust. I was sure that he was craving me in less ways than I craved him, but craved all the same.

Yet there was another, a girl who seemed to be head over heels more than I was. I had somehow become trapped in competition with her, which only led to being doubtful.

He swore she meant nothing to him. I took it in account still quite not understanding what it had mattered to me anyway, why that made me feel a sense of relief.

Needing to clear my mind, I headed back to the café waiting patiently to be seated removing my sunglasses. The usual names and lifespans of the "regulars" in the café floated above them, except one in particular.

He was not much to look at to most people, not hard to miss, but defiantly not a "regular". He was slouched over in an unusual sitting position with his knees hugging his chest, making very little difference for his already loose clothing.

His name floated like all the others, _L. Lawliet._ _Is this the L that Light is so worried about?_

He seemed just as harmless as anybody, enjoying a piece of cheesecake. It was almost cute the way he asked for seconds.

_Defiantly someone to look into._

"Miss?"

The waitress's cheery voice interrupted my train of thought quickly tearing my gaze away from the stranger, "Yes?"

She held a menu close to her chest gesturing towards the tables, "Would you like to be seated?"

I blinked twice, an idea forming into mind, "No, I'm actually meeting someone."

"Oh." Her smile remained intact, "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Not that it mattered since she hurried off.

Seizing the opportunity, I confidently walked over to his booth and slipped myself across from him. He appeared unfazed, his black eyes staring into my golden ones, "Gina Roger, I presume?"

_Well that was fast_, "Uh…Yeah. How did you-"

"You and Light Yagami have been seeing each other for a little over two weeks now as well as Miss Amane which you already know. I did some research on you as well as her. She provided a bit more information unfortunately. Tell me, don't you find it odd that only someone as young as yourself could only be linked by a name?"

_Wow, this guy is good_.

There was a reason, not that I was going to tell him. When I turned so long ago my creator had destroyed anything and everything linking me to my past life other than my name. So it was if I never existed, at least not the Gina Roger they once knew, "It looks like you're going to have dig a bit deeper if you want know more about me."

Severe interest flickered in his eyes, "Is that so?" He held a straight face, but I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

He took a bite a cheesecake, "Now that I think about it, you might even being hiding something." He swallowed, "Do you know anything about Kira?"

He was testing me. Seeing if I could reveal any secrets about Light that he didn't already know, "From what I have heard about Kira. It seems he needs a name and face to kill."

He nodded agreeing, "Have you heard anything about a possible second Kira?"

I assumed he was talking about Misa Amane, "Yeah, I've heard of her."

I bit my lip. _Shit, why did I say her?_

"Really? Who is this "her"?" I could sense the slight tease in his voice.

I had to remain calm, the wrong reaction and it could end up all being downhill from here, "I have no idea who it could be, but I am positive it's a girl."

He seemed less edgy, "And why do you say that?"

"Simple really. It seems unlikely that a guy would make a public statement offering to join Kira it making the world better. Only a female would be desperate enough to risk getting caught over it."

"Hmm. So your saying that it could be you?"

Okay that surprised me, "What? No! What reason would I have to kill anybody? Let alone criminals."

Unfazed he took another bite of his cheesecake, holding the fork in his mouth, "You tell me."

_This guy is irritating._

"Because…because…" I slammed my hands roughly against the table reaching my limit, "because I have seen what it takes to become a killer! My parents were brutally murdered in front of my eyes!"

Embarrassment instantly washed over me as the atmosphere inside the café changed drastically surprised by my sudden outburst. Without saying a word I sat back down before causing any more unwanted trouble.

Murmuring around us ensued. _God, please just kill me again._

L, appearing the most calm out of everyone, stabbed his fork through the remaining strawberry on his plate, "My percentage of you being the Second Kira was only 27%, but after that display it has dropped significantly to 10%. Even so, I highly doubt that you could be the Second Kira from my own observations."

I let out breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Finding a bit of assurance of where I stood with him, I snatched the strawberry just before he could take a bite taking one of my own, "You seem just as trusting."

No longer a reason to stay, I stood up to leave, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Please, call me Ryuzaki."

I smiled, "Ryuzaki." I made my way to the door, slipping on my sunglasses.

I could have sworn I heard him lightly chuckle to himself, but then again I could never tell when I was hearing things either.

* * *

**Crystal: I'm surprised we still have people reading this.**

**Sara: Me too Crystal. Me too.  
**

**Misa: Hey Misa only had a small part...  
**

**Sara: It's okay Misa you'll be mentioned in the next chapter.  
**

**Misa: *Smiles* Really?  
**

**Crystal: Yeah. Cheer up.  
**

**Misa: Yay! *hugs L, Sara and Crystal* Misa is so happy.  
**

**L: I'm glad you are. *He pats her arm*  
**

**Crystal: Yeah, whatever.  
**

**Sara: *Not really paying attention.*  
**

**Misa: *Notices Light not in the hug circle* Light, come over here and join us.  
**

**Light: Nah, I'm not that type of guy.  
**

**Misa: What?!  
**

**Sara: Anyways, while we try to get out-  
**

**Misa: *lets go of us and walks over to Light ask him why*  
**

**Sara: *Gets in front of them so the audience would pay attention to us* Review for the sake of Misa please!  
**

**Crystal: Your reviews keep us going!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sara: Well here is the next chapter.**

**Crystal: This is the part where things get-  
**

**Sara: Don't tell them! Lets leave them in suspense.  
**

**Crystal: Oh right. Gotcha.  
**

**Misa: Can Misa say-  
**

**Crystal: No.  
**

**Sara: Enjoy!  
**

**Crystal: Oh before I forget. We decided to update ever Tuesday and Thursday to clear up any confusion.  
**

**Sara: Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_The room was unrecognizable filled with blank white monitors that read 'All data deletion', "Watari!"_

_Other than the name the voice was all too familiar. It was L appearing rather concerned about the whole situation rather than being calm as the day I met him._ Something's wrong.

_Time seemed to suddenly move slower. He sat in front of the monitors, slumping more unnaturally then usual, before his weight shifted tumbling off his chair. Without thought, I lunged breaking his fall._

_He felt heavy, almost lifeless in my arms. His eyes were wide frozen more than horror than in pain._

_I could feel others eyes in the room watching me, but nothing else mattered than what was left of the man in my arms as he slipped away. _

_Tears blurred my vision stinging my eyes. Usually I hid my emotions, keeping them under control, but not for some reason I couldn't._

_Another's eyes burned into my skull making their presence more important. I faced none other than Light. He had the same wicked smile, the very same one when he tried to kill me himself._

* * *

I awoke finding myself in my apartment.

It was rare for the undead to ever dream when they fell asleep so it could only mean it was a vision. Most of the time when I had visions they were left to be ignored and usually out my control, but this one, this one was different. It was warning.

It'd been days since I last heard from either Light or L. I hadn't bothered to figure out the reason for Light's absence, but for L it was another story.

I couldn't quite understand why L seemed to intrigue me as much as he did or why I'd just even the slightest desire to see him again. It wasn't anything substantial so it was unimportant.

The vision changed everything.

Since I was able to act it must mean that I was somehow involved. That I alone was able to stop it. The only way I could possibly prevent it was to call it off with Light and confess all his secrets to L. _But he could be anywhere in the city. How will I find him?_

My cell phone rang as if on cue. It was an unknown number, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss. Roger?" The voice sounded older yet sophisticated.

"This is she. May I ask who is calling?"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you at such a late hour," The voice apologized, "You may call me Watari."_ So he's the one that L was talking about in the vision._

"I understand. Why have you called?" I kept my voice calm and formal not wanting to bring attention to myself if the man truly did know L.

"Ryuzaki has requested your presence and insisted that I bring you there personally."_Really? He'd go all through that trouble just to see me? Perfect._

"Alright, I'll be outside to meet you. You need my address?"

He chuckled, "Oh no, I'm already outside your apartment." _What?!_

Pulling back the curtains I saw the fairly old gentleman smiling with a cell phone to his ear waiting patiently for me by his black car. _He really is good_, "Oh…I'll be down in a moment."

Calmly, I hung up the phone before throwing on a not too revealing tank top and pants, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. It wasn't like I was getting ready for date or anything.

Being the middle of the night I hadn't needed the shades, which was fine for me. As I walked out I greeted by Watari with a nod, gentlemanly holding the car door open, "Miss Roger."

* * *

L was currently staying in a hotel not too far away from my apartment. _Figures._

It didn't take long to get inside being that all the other guests were sound asleep in their rooms. We stopped at room number 27. Watari unlocked the door with his key card holding it open for me, "Gina Roger is here, sir."

The room was clearly an expensive Western style suite including a living room and dining room as well as a bedroom. L was sitting on the couch in the living room facing the T.V screen alone. Tapes stacked in front of him, "Thank you Watari. That will be all."

The door silently clicked behind me, "Please take a seat."

Taking a risk, I sat next to him on the couch. He remained unfazed, "I did more research on females that could potentially be the Second Kira and narrowed it down to one that seemed most fitting." He took the remote in front of him pressing a button, lighting up the screen. It played security camera footage of Misa dated just a few days ago at the mall, "At first glance she might seem harmless, but I am 30% sure on closer observations that there is a strong possibility that she could be the Second Kira."

_He believed me. Why does he trust me so much?_

He continued, "We took her in for questioning and she didn't resist, but she has refused to answer any of our questions."

_If that vision does have a chance of coming true then maybe I'm here right now for a reason_, "Ryuzaki. There is something you should know."

He paused the tape staring at me in slight interest, "What is it?"

Internally I took a deep breath, "Misa Amane is-"

The door burst open, "Where is she?!" There Light stood in the doorway more furious than I'd ever seen.

Completely not noticing my presence, he yanked L up by his shirt collar, "I demand to know where she is!"

"What the hell Light!?" Forgetting about their situation they both stared at me. _This is just great_, "If you weren't acting so damn noble all the time I would have been able to tell Ryuzaki the truth."

L looked more intrigued contrasting to Light's even growing anger. He released him, "Misa has nothing to hide Gina and you know it." His eyes showed instead, _D__on't screw this up for me_.

A deeper anger flared inside me. I scoffed, "You think I care what you have to say?" I smirked hopefully getting the message across.

I pushed my emotions aside, "Ryuzaki. What I am saying is true, Misa is the Second Kira."

* * *

******Edit: Originally I wanted Gina to only tell the truth about Misa and not Light, but then I made her confess for both, but now after thinking it over I have decided to only make her reveal the truth only about Misa because it would make the story flow better. That's about all for the revising.**

**Crystal: Dun, dun, dun.**

**Sara: Cliffhanger everyone.  
**

**Crystal: We know were evil.  
**

**Sara: Well, not that evil.  
**

**Misa: Is Misa in the next one.  
**

**Sara: Yes Misa you are.  
**

**Misa Yay! Misa is happy!  
**

**Sara: Don't forget to review.  
**

**Crystal: For...Misa?  
**

**Misa: For me!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sara: I assure you that this chapter is longer than the other chapters.**

**Crystal: Except the prologue, which the prologue is still longer than the rest.**

**Sara: Yes, that is corr-  
**

**Misa: Misa is in this one, Misa is in this one. *Jumps around happy.*  
**

**Sara: *Stops Misa from jumping around.* Yes Misa you finally have a part in this one.  
**

**Crystal: Calm down girl. *rolls her eyes* Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Trusting my judgment, L immediately took under consideration what I said without question keeping Misa for further interrogation. Light also requested to be taken in as well afraid that he was Kira 'sub-consciously'.

Light's father followed, not wanting to risk his emotions if Light truly was Kira.

All three were under L's watch.

Introducing me to the Task Force I was to stick around. _Whatever._

Days went by and the killings stopped all together. L's percentages of Light being Kira were growing steadily and it seemed that everything was falling into place.

On the seventh day of Light's confinement, he started showing signs odd behavior.

He mumbled something, his voice too soft for even my sensitive hearing. The creature suddenly became more alert getting off the floor of the cell before fazing through the wall behind him and out of sight. _What is he planning?_

His personality changed dramatically. He was no longer serious and calm, but afraid, almost desperate begging to be released.

I informed them that his current state was irrelevant, that we have evidence as it is to convict him. L agreed, but wanted continue with the confinement to be sure. I didn't argue.

15 days later criminals were once again being murdered at an astonishing rate. Nearly two weeks worth a day.

Matsuda, being the most cheerful about it, jumped at the chance to report that Light's name was cleared, but L refused.

Several more days passed without a confession from ether Light or Misa.

Even after hearing about Kira killing criminals again, Mr. Yagami still refused to leave his cell only requesting to leave with his son one way or another.

I was tired of it. If Light truly wasn't Kira anymore then why was I still here? _Why am I so important?_

I soon found out.

L arranged Mr. Yagami to make Light and Misa believe that he would kill them unless they confessed. Mr. Yagami agreed, but it was unsuccessful.

Still having suspicions he chained Light and himself together so that he could never leave his sight.

That was where I came in.

Since I was close, I was to help in observation, making sure Misa as well as Light never left my sight as well and to report to L if anything out of the ordinary should occur. I accepted not knowing exactly what I was in for.

I'd never taken the time to know Misa's personality and I wished I hadn't. She was defiantly on the annoying side instantly complaining about Light and L being chained together.

I didn't even bother, remaining silent as she continued not being reasonable. It wasn't until he asked about the possibility of Light being Kira did her mood change, "I've always been grateful about Kira punishing the man who murdered my parents. So if Light was actually Kira, that would be a bonus for me."

_So she doesn't remember either yet she still loves him. Figures._

Matsuda was assigned as her new manager for the time being which she didn't seem to happy with, "This old guy is my manager? Oh, you can't be serious?"

Matsuda looked offended, "Oh, what? What's wrong with me Misa-Misa? Is it the tie, because-"

Aizawa slammed his hands against the table, "Would you stop with all this kissing, dating and Misa-Misa crap?! This is the Kira investigation, stop messing around!"

I couldn't help, but smile at his attitude, lord know someone had to say it. Soon after that, Aizawa proceeded to roughly assort her to her room.

"Ryuzaki's right."I spoke more confidently, "I mean can she be any less serious? She's got enough desperation to be involved and she's clearly madly in love with you Light."

Even though I didn't intend it, Light detected the hint of jealousy in my voice, "Gina, I already told you once and I meant it. She means nothing to me." I swore I could see something in L's eyes as Light placed his hands on my shoulders holding me steady, "Would I ever lie to you?"

Kira was long gone from his eyes. He was being truly sincere._ This is impossible, how?_

I'd have to be rational about this. Any indication that I was involved with him when he was Kira would be the end of me. L must never know, "No."

It felt like lie, but what could I do? He clearly wasn't Kira anymore. I didn't have a clue where he kept the Death Note and it was his word against mine. I couldn't prove anything. _Not yet_, "But for the sake of investigation, Ryuzaki has asked for you to be intimate with her."

"That's correct." L confirmed.

Light removed his hands from my shoulders, facing L, "Ryuzaki I can't. I won't let myself manipulate a woman's feelings like that, even if it is for the Kira case."

Weirdly, I couldn't ignore the relief that gave me.

* * *

L issued out the construction of a facility, which would soon be the headquarters of the Kira investigation. Complete with 23 floors above ground and two below. Maximum capacity being up to 60 people meaning everyone could have their own floor if they wanted.

It was finished not long after the discussion. Unfortunately it also didn't take long for Misa to want to have a "date" with Light, "This is like the worst date ever."

_Except the date part, I actually agree with her._ Ryuzaki insisted I tag along and didn't protest leaving out how just being in the same room let alone the same floor as her irritated me.

She gave me a long hard look before saying, "What is she doing here anyway?"

"She is here to help me keep an eye on you. Are you going to eat that cake?" L changed the subject.

"You can't be serious! First you pervert, then that weird old man have to keep an eye on me and now this dumb-"

"Misa, that's enough." Light demanded sternly. _She better watch it._

She scoffed, "What? What is she going to do, slap me?" She smirked staring right at me, challenging.

_Okay, that's it_, "I'll do more than that you little-"

"Stop, both you!" Light took a hold of my arm, "It's not worth it."

Frustrated, I jerked my arm out of his grasp, "Whatever."

"Violence is never the answer even when it's over a boy, right Light?" There was a hint of teasing in L's voice, as if he was mocking him.

He sighed, "This is not about me Ryuzaki. I thought when we became a part of the Kira case we were going to catch Kira, but ever since we've got here you haven't seemed very motivated."

He thought for a moment the smile from his voice fading, "You're right. I'm actually depressed."

"What for?"

"Well, all this time I was sure that you were Kira, but then the entire case ended on that fact. I guess I can't get pass that my deduction was wrong. But having said that, I'm still suspicious of you which is why we are chained together as so."

He lifted his wrist showing the handcuffs to prove his point continuing, "We also know that Kira can control people's actions, which means it was highly likely Kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you." He paused, thinking for another moment, "Yes, I don't think I could be wrong about that. Around that time the two of you were Kira."

I agreed my anger subsiding, "Nobody would have suspected differently, not even I Ryuzaki."

I ignored Misa or Light as L sighed, "Even so, it's just a waste of time now."

Without warning, Light punched L hard against the face sending them both to the other side of the room. _What the hell?!_

Misa intelligently screamed for her life, not sure how to cope with the dangerous situation.

I wasn't afraid to stop it.

Just as Light pulled him above the ground by the collar of his t-shirt I managed to squeeze in between them, "Are you crazy?! That's enough! Light let Ryuzaki go."

He grit his teeth, locking his brown eyes with mine…giving L the chance to land a back kick to his face. It backfired drastically, the handcuffs pulling both of them back on the couch, the weight causing it to tip over, "Saying that Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira won't prove the case, which why I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L panted catching his breath.

"Yes, listen to yourself. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira."

"I won't be satisfied unless Light is Kira…" He spoke slower letting it sink in, "Maybe I won't."

Light clearly even angrier than when the fight started threw back his fist for another blow. Being swift, I managed to block it with my hand, "Light, think about your actions. Fighting with Ryuzaki is pointless. It wouldn't solve anything."

"She's right." L fingers touched my arm as I released Light's fist, "violence is pointless remember? It won't help with the investigation."

After his hand left, a pleasant tingling sensation spread up my arm and across my shoulder eventually stopping at my neck disappearing completely. _Interesting._

* * *

**Sara**: **Whoa I did not expect that huge fight!**

**Crystal: Yeah the totally dished it out.**

**Sara: I hope it was long enough for you guys.  
**

**Crystal: I tried my hardiest.  
**

**Misa: Misa was too scared to stop the fight. It was scary.  
**

**L: The fight was totally pointless.  
**

**Light: It wasn't to me.  
**

**Crystal: Guys don't even start.  
**

**Sara: *notices them glaring at each other from their snide remarks* Please review before something else goes wrong!  
**

**Crystal: Review for... Everyone... or whoever you want.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sara: We have decided to update every Thursday now since school is about to start.**

**Crystal: Sorry guys. Well, sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others and that you'll have to wait awhile.  
**

**Sara: Anyways enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Over the next few days the visions returned plaguing me in my sleep. L's future remained the same. Being here hadn't changed a thing…except producing another different vision.

_It was high above town in a helicopter in the middle of the night. L and Light were in front of the main controls, while I was seated next to Watari who was wearing a ski mask and clutching a shotgun._

_The rest of vision was in pieces. An unknown redheaded man in a blindfold, another creature that I hadn't recognized, people screaming, L examining a the Death Note, Light taking it from L, the redhead dying from sudden heart attack._

It did the opposite of what I wanted. If this vision was true, things were going to be a lot worse.

Another thing was L.

My thoughts of grew more and more, almost as if I was drawn to him. I was impossible to understand why he trusted me as much as he did. I mean we barely even knew each other. _He would think twice about trusting me if he only knew._

With a defeated sigh, I decided to not avoid the impossible. I defiantly wasn't going to fall asleep. Getting out of bed, I stepped out of my room and into the hallway in nothing, but a tank top and capris.

The hallway was relatively dark, except for a blue light emanating from one room. It was coming from a computer monitor that L was sitting at currently alone. _Does he ever rest?_

"You know, if you wish to talk to me standing there won't accomplish it."

The sudden sound of his voice startled as well as surprised me, "I'm sorry I-"

"No need to apologize. It's not abnormal to have trouble sleeping when under enough stress." He swung his chair away from the computer screen to face me, "That is why you're up, is it not?"

_Am I that easy to read?_ I sighed with a smile, "Yes. You?"

The corner of his mouth twitched as if hiding a smile even though I could see it in his eyes, "I needed to do some investigating of own, which is why Light isn't here with me."

I took a seat on the couch behind him, "You let him get some sleep even though you wanted to keep an eye on him 24/7?"

"I have camera's monitoring most of the floors so he's always on my watch including others." He paused for a moment before swinging back to the computer monitor, "I have recently discovered that Kira might be among the Yotsuba Corporation."

The Yotsuba Corporation was one of the top business corporations in Japan handling business in things ranging from marketing to something as simple as selling homes. _Hiding in plain sight_, "So we have eight possible suspects?"

"Correct although some have a higher possibility than others." He swung his chair back to face me spreading out four out of the eight files between us, "I have narrowed it down to four strong percentages. Now all I need is your opinion."_There he goes with that trust again, why me?_

I didn't complain, not finding it right as I scanned each file carefully, "They all seem likely, but this one defiantly shows more promise." I narrowed it down to Kyosuke Higuchi who vaguely resembled the man in my vision.

L actually smiled, "I thought as much. I came to the same conclusion myself."

I couldn't explain the sudden emotions that came over me, but I decided now would be the best time to ask, "Ryuzaki, why do you trust me so much?"

He stopped leaving the files where they lie as he stared at for the longest time, something different in his eyes, "What you mean?"

_What did I mean?_ I sighed getting off the couch, "I mean…" I stood trying to reach some understanding myself, "I mean why trust me? Why do you always consider my opinion? Why… why am I important at all?"

He was quick to reply, "Why wouldn't you be important?" I just stared at him as he sighed getting out of the chair sticking his hands in his pockets, "What I'm trying to say is you are important…to me."

"I don't understand.."

"You're the first person I'd ever consider trusting. I know I've only known you for a short time, yet it feels like as if I known you much longer than that. Besides Watari, you're the only other person I would ever dare to call… a friend."

The way he spoke freely about his emotions…I'd never seen it before, "…but why?"

"I… I'm not sure. All I know is I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Something stirred inside me. Pulling him by the collar of his shirt, I gently kissed him against the cheek before bolting out of the room like the complete coward I was.

* * *

I quietly shut the door as I rushed back into my room, a complete whirlwind of emotions. There wasn't any word that would come close to describing.

"Gina?"

It was an all too familiar voice, "Light? What are you doing here?"

Without a word, he pulled me into a tight embrace keeping me close, "I was worried about you. I came to see if you were alright, but when I got here you were gone. I assumed the worst. Where did you go?"

It was strange how much he was concerned about me, "I couldn't sleep, so I walked around to clear my head and then came back here." Well, it wasn't completely untruthful.

His soft warm lips pressed gently against my forehead, surprising me far less then what he asked, "When was the last time you fed?"

Other than being slightly touched at the thought, I wasn't sure what to think, "…not in awh-"

I gasped holding onto him tightly as he picked me up bridal style. His eyes were softer as he gently set me on the bed crawling on top of me, "Let me."

Just the thought of his blood sparked my rising bloodlust as he loosened his buttons on his shirt to give more access to his neck.

Gladly accepting, I planted soft kisses to his neck I reached his rapidly beating pulse.

Snaking his arms around me as I him, I pulled him closer gently breaking the skin with my fangs. The blood rushed to my tongue coating it sweetly as I began to drink. Nothing could ever taste this good.

He buried his face into my shoulder softly moaning against it as I continued to drink.

Satisfied, I retracted my fangs gently stroking the wound of my tongue as it healed capturing stray blood.

His lips met mine in a passionate kiss as I followed as done before.

* * *

**Sara: Wow some love triangle this turned out to be.**

**Misa: *grits her teeth* She did not just kiss my man.  
**

**Crystal: Well that's the name of the game Misa.  
**

**Misa: Misa is going to-  
**

**Sara: *Covers Misa's mouth* Don't give away what's going to happen up next!  
**

**Misa: *nods* **

**Sara: *uncovers her mouth* You promise that you won't tell anyone.  
**

**Misa: Misa promises.  
**

**Sara: Good.  
**

**Crystal: Wow I wonder who she's going to choose. I bet that was some kiss L.  
**

**L: Yeah... *blushes while scratching his head.*  
**

**Sara: Hey I got an idea! People can choose you they want her to be with while they wait.  
**

**Crystal: That's a great idea!  
**

**Sara: Anyways, make sure you guys review and we will see who gets the most result. Light or L.  
**

**Crystal: Remember No review, no story!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sara: Thanks for waiting you guys! **

**Crystal: Yeah, you guys have been great supporters.  
**

**Sara: As for school it's been okay, but school work won't stop us from updating!  
**

**Crystal: Enjoy the story! Sorry it's shorter than the last.  
**

**Sara: I also noticed you guys mostly said L, but will there relationship last with twist and turns later in the story?  
**

**Crystal: Dun dun dun... I guess will find out as we keep reading on.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning, I was met with regret. The kiss between me and Light was…defiantly something, but it was something about sharing it with Light himself. Something about our relationship was wrong.

Light, on the other hand, seemed more carefree than normal even with all the events that happened last night.

He was introducing himself to two newcomers to the task force. The well dressed man introduced himself as Aiber, a professional conman. The more sophisticated woman went by Wedy, an absolute expert with surveillance.

I smiled to myself reading their real names above them. It was pretty smart of L to pick people with alias names even if they were criminals.

* * *

The door to my room burst open by very furious Misa, "You bitch!"

"Excuse me?" I was certainly not going to stand for this. Especially not from her.

"You made out last night with my Light-kins." Her teeth were tightly clenched as if she was holding back an rage I didn't even know about. _Like she has any._

I scoffed, "It's not my fault that he can't keep his hands off me."

I could see a strong fury boiling in her eyes. That's when I knew I pushed it too far, "I've HAD IT!" She pinned me against the bed in a one quick movement catching me off guard growling in anger.

Acting fast I wriggled out of her weaker grip and tackled her to the ground pulling her hands behind her back, "Give up." I meant for it to sound like a warning, but it came out as I taunt.

She glared, "Don't tell me what to do!" She kneed me in the stomach loosening my grip grabbing me by my hair.

_She asked for it._ She screamed in pain as bit down on her arm luckily not drawing enough blood for my fangs to become visible, "You dirty-"

Her words were cut short as she was suddenly being forcefully removed by Light, "Misa calm down."

"Let me go!" rage was still in her eyes as she struggled against his strong grip.

L offered a hand helping me to my feet his eyes revealing his concern, "Thank you Ryuzaki. I'm fine."

He didn't seemed too convinced, but released me otherwise, "What happened here?"

"Yeah Misa, what's wrong with you?" Light agreed.

She finally struggled out of his grip, tears brimming her eyes as she faced him heartbroken, "What's wrong with me? She tried to steal you away from me. She made out with you last night Light. She kissed you. Only I am suppose to kiss you…not HER!" Tears were streaming down her face. I almost felt sorry for her…almost.

Light sighed deeply, "Misa…we've already been through this…"

"No!" She sniffled crying silently to herself, "You…You told me that you loved me. How could you? How could you Light!?" She bolted out of the room sobbing.

Light silently shook his head, "I'm sorry she acted like this. I-"

"That's quite alright Light. You should go follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything reckless."

"But what about-"

"I can deal with it from here."It was obvious he wanted him to leave. There was no other option. He sighed before doing just so.

"There is a first aid kit in my room. Follow me." He placed a hand on my shoulder guiding me. It would take longer to heal on my own so I complied with a nod, "It also wouldn't hurt to discuss about the "kiss" you and Light shared." He said it so calmly that I almost missed it.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

"This might sting." He warned gently dabbing a cotton ball over my wound. I seethed in pain. _How can humans stand getting hurt all the time? God, this makes me feel so weak._

"Thanks." I smiled warmly as he covered it with the panda themed band-aid.

For the second time this week, he smiled at me, "No trouble."

The guilt resurfaced. I bit my lip, "About that kiss…"

"I understand. I was too late. It only makes sense you would turn to him." _What?!_

I wasn't sure what he meant, unless…"You what?"

He took a nervous breath, "Unlike I said before, I feel we should be more than…friends…"

Never in my life would I think I would see the day where L would say...this, "I…I understand."

His eyes softened, "I'm not an expert when it comes to these things, but…I'm willing to put my feelings aside."

Everything I felt in the past made sense to me, "You don't have too."

"But how-" My emotions overruled as I captured his lips in mine in a sweet gentle kiss. He responded quickly carefully pulling me closer to him by my waist as a strong shiver ran up my spine.

I deepened the kiss by roping my arms around his neck as his fingers laced deeply into my black hair.

Eventually, we broke the heated kiss. Softly smiling at each other.

* * *

**Sara: Wow, two major things happened! Another fight and Gina got the guy.**

**Crystal: But, that doesn't mean that Light could win her back. Now that I think about it I feel bad for Misa.  
**

**Misa: Light hates Misa.  
**

**Sara: Light doesn't hate you Misa it's just he doesn't understand you.  
**

**Light: Hey!  
**

**L: Well it's true...  
**

**Crystal: *gasp* Light how could you! You should treat her better! Shame on you!  
**

**Light: Wha-  
**

**Sara: Anyways! *turns her attention back to the audience* Please review.  
**

**Crystal: For... Misa and L!  
**

**Sara: Your reviews will cheer Misa up and Congratulate L and Gina's New relationship.  
**


	7. Author Note

Due to school the next chapter will be up ether tomorrow or this weekend. We apologize and hope you guys stick around. Thanks.

Sincerely,

xXxTheDarkShadowsxXx


	8. Chapter 6

**Sara: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. It's because of stupid school.  
**

**Crystal: School is soooo boooring.  
**

**L: You have to go to school to learn-  
**

**Crystal: Or we wouldn't be smart as you?  
**

**L: Correct.  
**

**Sara: Enough of the school stuff, time for our readers to read. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Putting relationships aside, the next few days was strictly investigation. Putting my assumption in to motion we had a plan for Kyosuke Higuchi.

With the help of Matsuda, the Yotsuba Corporation gladly accepted Misa as their spokesperson. From there using her Kira supporter skills, she managed to get Kyosuke Higuchi to confess to being Kira.

The rest was easy. Setting up the "Kira special" on Sakura Tv bluffing to reveal the identity of Kira, we easily lured him to the set before commencing a concluding car chase to corner him.

Light, L, Watari and I followed on a helicopter close by. Due to Watari blowing out the tires with his sniper Higuchi's car came to a skid and slammed against the wall of a bridge as we finally cornered him.

Using blacked-out helmets, the police surrounded his car cautiously as he reluctantly surrendered stepping out of the car quickly cuffing and blindfolding him. It all came down to this. Light and L wore headsets to be able to communicate with the other police officers and they wanted the same for Higuchi.

As I watched them place the headset on Higuchi things began to click in my brain. Everything was like it was in my vision, "You probably won't believe me, but I got a special notebook. If I write somebody's name while think of their face that person dies." Higuchi only confirmed my thoughts.

"A notebook?" I could tell that something like this would be way over anyone's head without firsthand experience, even for L.

I'd seen Misa's creature when we first arrived. Instead of Misa, she appeared to stay with Higuchi standing over police as they looked over the notebook. _I wonder if it has anything to do with their sudden memory loss…_

A scream pierced through the glass of the helicopter, "What is it Mr. Yagami." L asked.

Sheer fear was in his eyes as he stared dropped the notebook leaving it on the ground, "It's…It's a monster!" Mogi was the next looking just as afraid. _So they can see her with the notebook…but how can I see her all the time?_

A memory flashed in my mind when Light's creature mentioned something about 'Shinigami eyes'. I would get with him later, "Please bring the notebook to the helicopter." L ordered. Mogi quickly getting away from her shakily handed over to L. He stared at it for a moment before looking in Rem's direction, "…it really is a Shinigami…" _How does he know what they are?_

"Hey Ryuzaki, let me see it." Light's voice cut into my thoughts striking me with panic. Without thinking, I grabbed it out of L's hands and away from Light.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" Light asked looking more pissed off than usual and even L was surprised at my behavior.

I had absolutely no idea, "I…uh…just wanted to see it…is all." I opened it flipping through the pages. All the names of criminals killed from the first one a year ago and on. _So close, yet so far away.._

There was no other choice. I reluctantly handed it to him. His memories returned unknown by L. The rest of the vision followed suit leaving Higuchi dead and Light as Kira once again.

* * *

Once we headed back to headquarters the investigation team wanted to look over the notebook immediately. I saw this opportunity to have some alone time with Light's creature…or Shinigami as L put it if that is what he was.

He trailed behind everyone as they began to look over the notebook. I casually reached for his boney like arm as he turned his attention to me, "Can I have a word with you?" I spoke quietly enough as not to bother the others.

I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not since he always did. He lightly chuckled, "Sure."

We stepped out into the hallway and down to another room far away from the others. I knew L was too distracted with the notebook to have his camera's going keeping our conversation a secret, "So what do you want to know?" He asked.

"When I first met Light you had said something about "the eyes"?"

"Oh sure. We Shinigami have these eyes. Most humans would have to make a deal to have them. It allows us to see the names and lifespan's of others, which you, unlike any other human, seem to have. But of course you're not human." He chuckled.

_So that's why …_ "What are you and why can I see you without the death note?"

"I'm almost shocked that you wouldn't know, being part of the dead and all, but if you must know I am a Shinigami. The name's Ryuk, nice to meet you."

I was in no mood to be friendly, "You didn't fully answer my question."

"Being a part of the dead, such as myself, you were treated equally in getting the eyes as well as the ability to see Shinigamis."

"Is that so…" _well that certainly gives me an advantage._ "And the other one, she's also…"

He nodded, "She's also a Shinigami, Misa calls her Rem."

"Thanks. That's all."

I turned to leave, "Wait." Ryuk stopped me in the middle of the hallway, "I know all of Light's secrets. For a price I could tell you everything."

It didn't take too long to think about. I smirked, "I've made too many deals in my life." I continued down the hallway back to the other task force members leaving Ryuk there.

The task members were still examining the notebook when I returned and L was nowhere to be found, "Where's Ryuzaki?"

"He said he needed to step out," Matusda pointed to the stairwell that lead to the roof, "I think Light might have gone to check on him."

A sudden feeling of dread coming over me. Without a word I headed up the stairs to the roof. Having those two together alone at a time like this was not going to end well.

There L alone stood on the roof in the pouring rain. Light was nowhere, I managed to make it before him.

I mentally sighed in relief. Maybe I was still able to protect him, to keep him away from Light as long as he was Kira, "What are you doing out here by yourself?" I yelled as loud as I could over the rain. It caught his attention as he stared at me in confusion placing his hand over his ear. "What are you doing out here by yourself?!"

I knew he could hear me that time, but none the less he smiled again putting his hand over his ear. I grumbled as I gave in walking out in the rain soaking me through my clothes, "What are you doing out here?" I asked more calmly now that I was closer.

He stared at me for a moment. His eyes. He seemed different, "I hear the bells. Their unusually loud today. Can you hear it?" _The bells?_

Even if there were bells, the rain made it hard to hear anything even for my intensified hearing. That's when I realized… _His lifespan…_ It was dropping and fast, faster than I'd ever seen with anyone.

Then I heard it, "…The bells…" Everything suddenly felt was wrong, it was all wrong.

"We should head back inside." His voice sounded far away as I felt, "We'll catch a cold."

I nodded not sure what else to do as he guided me back inside the building. My skin chilled a bit as soon as stepped inside from my completely soaked clothes. He left and came back with a towel handing me another white shirt to wear, "Here."

I accepted knowing that my shirt ended up being see-through, "Thanks. Sorry about everything."

"It's fine. I have others." As he spoke he placed a towel on my head gently working it through my black hair.

I felt a stirring in emotions at the gesture a smile tugging at my lips, "Thank you." He moved the towel to look me into my eyes, softly smiling. His hair was dripping against me as we stared at each other. To return the favor I used part of the towel to dry a part of his hair, "No problems."

With that he suddenly captured my lips into a passionate kiss. It didn't feel the same as before, more sadden than last time. _Is this his way of saying goodbye?_

I responded equally, pulling him close. I never wanted to let him go. But like everything it was soon to end.

* * *

When we returned no one commented on our appearances as they were still examining the notebook. Aizawa read over the rules. All the rules were the same as Light showed me when I first met him except for the last two, "If the owner of the Death Note does not write a name in it for 13 days, he or she will die. If the Death Note is burned or destroyed, all who have touched it will die."

That put everyone on edge. I knew those two rules were obviously fake unlike everyone else and wasn't about to miss my last chance to try and save L's life or at least I hoped, "Those two are fake."

Everyone turned silent. L looked at me intrigued, "How so?"

Doing something bolder than I'd ever done, I took the notebook from Aizawa and ripped it in half down the spine, completely destroying it. Time passed as I gave them a chance to realize the circumstances, "Were not dead."

"You seem to be correct. Please hand me the notebook to test the other rule." L appeared calmer than everyone else.

As I handed him a half of the notebook, Light didn't seem to react at all from my actions. _Why is he so calm?_

As if on cue, all of the monitors blanked to white reading "All Data Deletion" as the lights began to blare red. L fell out of his chair, the notebook left untouched on his deck. I was too late. _Killed by a heart attack._

Everyone began to crowd him in concern and panic. Tears began to well in my eyes as an unimaginable pain sparked inside my chest. It was more painful than getting stabbed, more painful than death itself.

I faced Light glaring in intense rage as he just smirked evilly back at me. I was defenseless. There was nothing I could do. _Damn him!_

* * *

**Sara: Why did he have to die *sob***_  
_

**Crystal: He was such a good man *sobs with Sara and looks at Light* How could you kill such a great man?!  
**

**Light: What?! Why are you dragging me down? It was Rem who did it.  
**

**Crystal: But, it was your plan. You monster you!  
**

**Misa: *gasp* Don't call my Lightkins a monster. He saved my life one day.  
**

**Crystal: He _is _a monster and nothing will change my mind.  
**

**Sara: *wipes her eyes* Before the argument gets worse please review and hope that L rest in piece.  
**

**Crystal: *tears more* Yes for the sake of the "Greatest detective" that ever lived!  
**


End file.
